One Chance
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: This wasn't what she had in mind after taking Sakura's advice. rated M. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

_This is to Celebrate Hinata's birthday! It's my first lemon with these guys, so I would love the feedback. _

_(I don't own Naruto)_

* * *

><p><em>'If you don't take this chance to tell him, anything can happen. And wouldn't it be better for you to jump at the chance instead of regretting it later on?'<em>

_._

_._

_._

She was pretty sure Sakura didn't mean to end up like this, but she really didn't know what else to do.

His mouth covered hers in a hot and heated passion, it literally stole her breath away. When she imagined her first kiss with Naruto, it definitely wasn't this _heated. _She imagined him to be gentle and compassionate. Even have it after their first date, where she was dressed up nicely and not in her uniform. They would have a nice dinner at Ichiraku's and they would talk about anything and everything that came to mind. However, it seems fate had something else in mind. This Naruto, the one who always smiled kindly at her, was rough and hard, though there was a subtle hint of kindness hidden between their closed lips. It was scorching hot, and any sudden movement from either party would make her pass out. Despite feeling like this, she felt his hand clutch her hair tighter, pressing her closer to his body and keeping their mouths sealed together, as a way of saying,

'_Don't let go.'_

She was drowning, the heat between them increasing with each touch of their tongues and it sent a spark of electricity down her spine. She shuddered against his lips, her breath hitting his as she pants, taunting him to come closer. Their eyes were half lidded, and though a part of Hinata wanted to close her eyes and shy away from him;

She felt frozen in her place.

He could feel her tense up, and decided to distract her with his hands as one trailed down her side, inching closer to her zipper. His other hand stayed in her hair, keeping their eyes locked on each other. Both of them had never experienced such emotions before, and while Naruto had only heard of such things from Pervy Sage, he didn't know it would feel so _enticing_.

He grabbed her zipper and slowly began to pull it down, as though he was testing her patience. Hinata was normally a very patient person, waiting so long for any type of reaction from him, but what he was doing to her made her want to yank her hair out. Despite feeling so hot, she still couldn't move from her spot as he finally discarded her jacket. She gasped when he pulled her in for another searing kiss, and she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes.

He nibbled on her lip before snaking his tongue into her hot cavern, eliciting a groan from the female kunoichi. He felt a smirk form on his lips as he lightly ground against her core. When she felt his hardened arousal, her eyes popped open in shock and she felt heat pool in her abdomen at his heated stare. His blue eyes, which were normally bright and sparkly, were now a deep, rich colour, as beautiful as the ocean water. She felt herself drowning in his look, and even if she wanted to back down now, she knew she wouldn't.

Without any warning, he ripped her shirt off, along with her bra and grabbed at the mounds of flesh. She gave a low moan as he gave his attention to her breasts, all the while pleading in her head for him to do something; _Anything_ to stop this heat from spreading. He gave her a crooked grin before taking a nipple between his teeth. He began to suck tenderly while rolling the other between his fingertips. She could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her legs began to shake at his assault. Her breathing was starting to become harsh as she grabbed at his hair and held him in place.

He switched between them, not wanting them to feel abandoned. Her other hand reached for his jacket, clutching it tightly before ripping it off his body. Taking the hint, he stopped what he was doing and took off his white shirt before throwing it somewhere in his apartment. Getting back to the situation they were in, he lavished her lips once more in a bruising but gentle kiss. She didn't know how he was able to be so rough but gentle at the same time, but she didn't think about it as she felt his hand unzip her pants.

"Hinata..." he whispered against her wet lips, snapping the girl from her thoughts.

Licking his lips, he sighed before gathering the courage to ask such a simple question.

"Are you sure?"

She knew what he was asking of her, and she smiled at him. He blinked but before he could ask again, she pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't still be here."

Taking that as a 'yes', he pressed her up against the wall, throwing her pants down and slipping a finger into her core. She gasped at the intrusion, gripping his shoulders as her legs began to shake in anticipation. He started to move his finger in and out of her, watching her expressions as she gasped in shock. He couldn't stop watching the way her eyes clouded in lust and he growled when he felt her essence drip onto his finger. Adding a second finger, he continued to prepare her for what was going to happen next, while using his other hand to lift her face and kiss her. He felt her body relax and she was getting wetter with each thrust of his fingers. He swallowed her moans in his mouth and used his tongue to tease her.

Wanting to feel as much heat as possible, she started to grind her hips around his fingers, taking him deeper within her core. Tearing his lips from hers, he began kissing his way down her body to meet up with his fingers. Taking them out of her, he lifted them to his mouth, tasting her essence on his tongue. He moaned as he sucked his fingers dry, feeling her heated stare on his actions. Before she could react, he lifted his lips and began sucking on her clit, causing her to clutch his shoulders harder. She hadn't expected him to so such a thing, but Naruto was always full of surprises and this seemed to be one of them.

He couldn't stop himself from dipping his tongue into her core. Over and over, he lavished her most private place with his tongue as he pinched her nipple, causing her to cry out. He smirked with male ego, feeling proud he could make the Hyuuga Heiress feel such pleasure. Her legs were shaking and before he knew it, she had exploded in his mouth. He felt the sweat drip from her body, and it made him growl as he licked her clean. He could feel his erection harden even further and he watched with half lidded eyes as she panted and writhed beneath him.

Deciding he had been patient enough, he undid his pants and watched with a crooked grin at Hinata's shocked face.

She didn't know he was so well endowed. He has always been a strong person to her, but to see his erection standing proud in front of her, she couldn't bite back the small bit of fear she felt. They were both virgins, but she heard from other kunoichi that it always hurts the first time. They always said the immense pleasure they felt later on was worth the bit of pain they endured.

Sensing the bit of fear radiating from her, Naruto pulled her into a hug, causing the girl to blush.

"I promise I'll be gentle."

She looked at him and saw the determination he always had in his eyes that was living proof he was going to live up to his promise. She gave him a small smile before kissing him.

"I believe you." she whispered against his lips, and he nodded before entering her heated core.

He groaned in pleasure at being within her, while she whined in pain at being filled up. True to his word, Naruto stayed still while Hinata adjusted to his girth. He saw the tear in her eye and kissed it away before placing gentle butterfly kisses along her body. He felt her move her hips, in acknowledgement and he began to gently move his with her.

They started slowly, and Naruto wished they had moved to his bedroom to do such a thing, but he was tired of waiting and he could tell she was starting to get the same way. He pulled out of her before sheathing himself back inside and he loved hearing the sounds coming from her mouth. Bracing himself against the wall, he watched her face light up in pleasure as he started to ram into her faster and harder. The moans coming from her mouth weren't of protest and he leaned in and sucked at her neck, leaving a small hickey in its place.

She couldn't stop the moans from coming out of her mouth. It was like his body was calling her, beckoning her to follow his, and before she knew it, her pace matched his and they continued to make love against his apartment wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing him into a sloppy kiss, one he gratefully accepted before picking up the pace. He held her hips in place as he viciously rammed into her, not allowing her to speak .

Before he knew it, they both came, her juices spreading along his cock. He groaned as he stilled, his semen spilling from him into her cavern and he felt her sag against his body. Having enough strength left, he carried her to his bedroom, placing her gently under his covers before joining her. He smiled when she curled up against him, feeling her breaths on his body. He kissed the top of her head before allowing sleep to overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Since everyone wanted a second chapter, here it is. This is just pretty much showing the conversation between Hinata and Sakura which leads up to the first chapter. People requested it; so here it is. (Long overdue, but hey. I need motivation for this stuff.)

the ending is corny, i apologize in advance. I left it like that because it then connects with the first chapter and I honestly didn't expect this to be this long.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the Hidden leaf village. The war was over and everyone was still recuperating from their losses. Those who survived were generally living in the hospital, recovering at a miraculous speed thanks to the help of Lady Tsunade and Sakura. Things had been rocky between Sakura and Sasuke but the pink haired girl didn't let it deter her. Rather, there was another couple who seemed to be having their own issues;<p>

Hinata and Naruto.

She knew the shy ninja had confessed her love to the knucklehead of the village, but it seemed either Naruto was oblivious to his real feelings or he was just that dense. Sakura walked down the path leading away from the hospital when she ran into said girl. She appeared to be carrying a bundle of fabric in her hand as she nearly collided into Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan! I didn't see you there!"

Waving a hand in front of her face, Sakura gave the girl a small smile, "It's alright, Hinata. You don't have to panic." Noticing her grip the fabric tighter, curiosity got the better of her as she asked, "What's in your hand Hinata?"

Looking between the pink-haired kunoichi and the scarf in her hands, she felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks as she mumbled, "It's a scarf."

Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura raised an eyebrow as she responded, "Well I know it's a scarf silly. I meant who is it for?"

When she saw the girl turn a darker shade of red, it clicked into her mind as she gasped, "Hinata... it's for Naruto isn't it?"

Her eyes widened before she covered the girls mouth, as though it was meant to be kept a secret. She managed to give the girl a small glare before her gaze shifted around them, as though saying his name would make him appear out of thin air. Sakura blinked before she felt a smile creep at her lips and raised a hand to hers. Hinata blinked in shock and before she could say anything, she was pulled into the closest diner and was forced to sit in the chair.

- A few minutes later-

"So when do you plan on giving it to him?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Hinata let out a sigh before facing her best friend, "I don't know. To be honest, I don't think I'm going to give it to him."

Slamming her cup down, Sakura stood up so fast Hinata gasped in surprise, "You have to give it to him! Why would you make it for him if you aren't planning on giving it to him?"

Staring into her half empty cup, she muttered, "He hasn't said a thing about the confession. I know he's been busy with helping repair the village and returning with Sasuke-kun, but I haven't seen him since Neji's funeral. It's just hard... it's already been two years and not once has he said a thing about it."

Gently placing a hand on Hinata's, Sakura smiled when she saw her look at her, "Hinata, you mean a lot to Naruto. He wouldn't hold your hand in front of everyone and declare his gratitude if he didn't like you. He's a guy though... And they're not exactly the brightest when it comes to emotions and feelings. I'm sure if you gave him this scarf, you'd get a reaction from him."

Still feeling unsure, Hinata took a deep breath before gripping her cup, "I keep telling myself I'm content with being his friend. His happiness means the world to me and now he's finally been recognized by everyone in the village. I really do love him, Sakura-chan, and I always will. But if it means risking our friendship, I'd rather not ask him about it again. Just having him around is enough.. It **should** be enough, and yet my heart clenches painfully when I think of him with another girl."

Drawing her attention, Sakura spoke the words she'd been holding in for months, "If you don't take this chance to tell him, anything can happen. And wouldn't it be better for you to jump at the chance instead of regretting it later on?"

The smile didn't leave her face as she watched Hinata nod her head. A new look of determination coursed through her veins and she stood up suddenly, attracting a few curious gazes towards her. Leaving a bill on the table, Hinata turned to leave.

"Wish me luck?"

Sakura nodded, "Good luck Hinata."

.

.

.

The closer she got to Naruto's apartment, the more nervous Hinata felt. She knew he was on a mission and should be due to arrive any minute. With each step, her confidence began to dwindle but when she gripped the scarf closer to her chest, she felt her anxiety melt away, it was as though the fabric she knitted in her hands had a calming effect on her, which she couldn't be more grateful for.

Seeing a blob of blond, she felt her legs stop moving when Naruto came into view, a tired grin on his face. When he seemed to notice her, his eyes seemed to lit up more and it caused Hinata to take a deep breath before returning his smile.

"Hey Hinata! Didn't expect to see you here!"

Gripping the fabric tighter, she gave a small smile before placing a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I heard from Sakura-chan you were arriving back home soon. I wasn't sure when, so I've just been wandering around until now."

He nodded, "What about Shino and Kiba?"

"They're still resting from the war. Their mission ended a couple days ago so they've been hiding in their houses since. I just couldn't sit still though and I felt it would be nice to come see you since I haven't talked to you since Neji-niisan's funeral."

He didn't know how to tell her he was extremely happy to see her. The wind blew by, pushing her scent towards him. He hadn't realized how much he missed her smell until now.

"Well.. I have to report to Granny about the mission... Did you want to head inside? I'll only be gone about five minutes. I promise not to keep you long!"

A blush rose to her cheeks, she turned her gaze from his in embarrassment and gave him a small nod.

She was blinded by his smile, "Great! I promise we'll catch up right away. Just don't leave alright?"

As she turned to head up towards his apartment, his voice stopped her,

"By the way, It's nice to see you again Hinata."

She turned her head slightly, giving him the biggest smile she could muster, "It's nice to see you too, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

She never imagined she'd be standing in his apartment. She also didn't think he kept it unlocked, then again, when you're the most powerful ninja in the world, no one is going to mess with you. She looked around his living room in awe, a thought in her mind wondering if she actually closed the door, but she didn't pay much attention to anything but the room.

It wasn't entirely huge, but it was big enough to accommodate about five or six people. There was a couch along with two coffee tables on each side, a small lamp on one. The curtains were left wide open, beckoning anyone to come break in. He did live on the top floor, so not many people would actually see his living room window left open. She wasn't sure where she wanted to sit, still not believing she was inside his apartment.

The sound of the door opening jogged her back to reality where she turned to see him come on. The smile never his face as he slipped out of his sandals. Lightly pounding his shoulders, he adjusted his posture before approaching the kunoichi in front of him.

"How's things been at the compound?"

She shrugged, "Father still somewhat blames himself for Neji's death. He doesn't show it on the outside but I've seen him a few times in the morning while he's training Hanabi. I can see the sadness he hides, but he'll never admit it out loud."

Naruto nodded, "Hiashi seems to be the type. How have you been though? I haven't seen you since the funeral."

"I've been doing alright. Neji-oniisan would scold me if I kept moping around and blaming myself for his death. He died to protect us because he wanted to. He got a choice in the matter, so that's okay. I know he's happy with the decision he made. As long as he's happy, I'm happy too."

He felt a strong admiration for the girl in front of him. He wish he felt this way after Pervy Sage was killed, but he realized he wasn't as strong as Hinata when it came to the heart.

"Actually, there's a reason I came to visit you, Naruto-kun."

Before he could ask, red was in his face and when he tried to look at the girl in front of him, but she hid herself in her jacket. Gently prying her fingers from the fabric, he grabbed it with gentle hands and unravelled the scarf, noting the softness.

He felt a lump in his throat, which he cleared and looked at her with wide eyes, "You made this... For me?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head before sneaking a quick glance at the love of her life. Her hands were behind her back as she felt herself fidget under his gaze. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, a gasp was the only sound that came from her lips as he pulled her into a hug. He rested his face in the crook of her neck, trying to hide the blush on his face. He knew she was always kind to everyone, but to go out of her way to make this for **him**, rendered him speechless. He felt her return the hug, her grip wasn't as tight, and he could feel her smile on his cheek.

He hadn't felt this way in such a long time; not since Iruka-sensei had acknowledged him as a true shinobi, but he knew this emotion was very different from back then, and as much as he wanted to say the three words she longed to hear, -the ones she had found the courage to say two years ago- he felt them die on the tip of his tongue. He could feel himself getting more frustrated by the second and he was unaware of Hinata trying to get a look at his face. Suppressing a shudder at the bundle of softness in his arms, he removed his head from her neck only to look deep into her eyes. Whatever emotion he was showing on his face had mirrored Hinata's and before he could realize it, his lips had found hers in a soft embrace.

Hinata had stiffened only slightly before allowing herself to shudder at his touch. Her eyes had closed as she leaned into his kiss, keeping her arms wrapped around him to steady her balance. As though she was about to stop kissing him, Naruto growled lightly and tightened his hold on her, preventing her escape. She let herself succumb to his embrace as the scarf fluttered from his hands and onto the ground, forgotten in the wind of love.


End file.
